


What is

by MissTeaVee



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Just a small thinkpiece, tumblr import





	What is

A million little stars light their stone roof. Three sit together with silent camaraderie, the youngest has busy hands, while the other two are still. Nuparu creates  wonders, but does not looks down. He stares at the others until they return his gaze. They say nothing, yet conversations still pass time.  The Toa Nuva’s sigh is calm. The strange device is passed from hand to hand, and inspected for usefulness. Nuparu takes no offense if it’s declared useless.

  
Three stand, overlooking the fiery landscape. Bright does it burn, hypnotic it waves. Youngest is pensive, listening to Eldest speak. Impatience burns at Boldest, but he listens, restraining himself from interrupting. Standing at attention, back straight as if under threat, but calm nonetheless. The Turaga speaks of old, and Jaller listens as if the words can save his life. Someday, they might.

  
Shouts of glee echo off shimmering walls and Hewkii chuckles, exchanging a look with his fellow Po-Toa. The burning sun could never stop the fun as three matoran chase a forth across the Kohlii field, yelling happy insults back and forth that no one takes serious. Their Turaga watches the roughhouse antics, shaking his staff at them threateningly now and again, but none pay him heed. After all, he’s having just as much fun as they are. Briefly, he glances back at the two tall figures watching the game, and despite their vast difference in appearance, there is a sameness in stance, and amused, playful grins.

Kongu drops from the higher branch, joining those two who perch like birds. The limb, barely a twig bends under the combined weight of two Toa and one Turaga.  None pay it any mind, too agile they all are to fall. Drums beat in the distance behind them, and the reedy wail of a flute echoes through the woods, accompaniment to the natural song of hundreds of birds. Together, the three sit and wait, talking and laughing about adventures they’ve had or shared, waiting for the sunrise.

She dives deep, her old friend and village leader keeping a firm grip as they seek the seafloor. Hahli has no need of the shared power of the mask of water breathing of her other friend beside her, but the Turaga does, and all three of water appreciate the like-minded company. They find the perfect place, and Hahli pulls out a lightstone to illuminate the three of them. None could bother them here, and they listen curiously, to see if what the Turaga says about the songs of sea creatures is true. Small fish dart around them, glinting.

Two sit together, and do not expect a third. One tall and one short, neither speaking. Blue eye meets blue eyes briefly before each returns to his own thoughts. The snow falls around and on them, but neither notices. Suddenly they swing around, scanning the slope expectantly, but nothing manifests.  A curious glance is exchanged. _Did you hear that? It sounded like…_  They think it, but don’t say it. Nor do they say the name that came to mind, that of their missing Third. Neither notices the small indents in the snow, like careful footprints hollowed out by a small gust of wind.

  
He stands alone, light emanating from his being. He pulls it into himself and shadows curl around him, but they cannot hide that he is alone. And alone he sits under the moonless night, wishing he wasn’t.


End file.
